1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable body driving mechanism. In particular, the present invention relates to a movable body driving mechanism capable of expanding and retracting a movable body by cam driving. This movable body driving mechanism is applicable to a lens barrel or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a lens and a barrel mounted in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or a video camera can be moved along an optical axis direction by a cam mechanism formed in the barrel. In such an imaging apparatus, in order to obtain a high quality optical image, it is necessary to move the lens with high accuracy and restrict the lens position.
JP 5(1993)-29013 U discloses a configuration including a biasing means for biasing a cam follower toward a cam groove, in which a tip portion of the cam follower is made to contact an inclined surface of the cam groove constantly, thus avoiding the looseness of a lens frame.
However, since the configuration disclosed in JP 5(1993)-29013 U requires the biasing means, the number of manufacturing steps increases inevitably.